


Comme dans un rêve

by LunaQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creepy, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (TS) Diptyque sur la Lune et le Soleil qui peuvent se lire indépendamment. "Jadis, il n'y avait ni soleil ni lune dans le ciel."





	1. Une rencontre au clair de lune

**Author's Note:**

> Les deux textes ont été écrits pour la Nuit du FoF (sur ff.net) sur les thèmes "Griffe" et "Midi". Ils ont relativement la même thématique, mais peuvent être lus indépendamment dans l'ordre qu'il vous plaît. Bonne lecture ! :)

Il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'un instant, une minuscule seconde, comment pouvait-il être à présent en train de courir au milieu des bois, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il y faisait plus sombre que dans une boite à chaussure ? Les arbres, tout autour de lui, se penchaient et se tordaient comme des squelettes tout droit revenus du royaume des morts pour se venger. Mais se venger de quoi ? Il était si fatigué, il avait juste souhaité faire disparaître la tension dans ses paupières en les fermant une minute. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, il n'avait voulu offenser personne, encore moins ces géants de bois aux serres tendues vers lui, qui lui éraflaient le visage et les chevilles. Les larmes se mêlaient au sang sur ses joues, écarlates de peur. Il ne voyait même pas le bout de ses pieds nus. Le monde était dans le noir le plus complet, opaque et lourd sur ses épaules, ce noir qui le traumatisait et le laissait pétrifié de terreur depuis sa plus petite enfance. Le monde était aveugle, mais habillé de sons ; son propre corps, pour commencer, son cœur qui pulsait si fort contre ses oreilles, son sang qui rugissait dans ses veines, son souffle, haletant, saccadé, trop court, ensuite les branches et les feuilles sous ses talons, qui craquaient et résonnaient contre les troncs qui les répercutaient en milliers d'échos au-dessus de sa tête, et ces bruits au loin, trop loin pour qu'il puisse les discerner convenablement, mais suffisamment près pour être inquiétants. Des animaux sauvages ? Des hommes ? Les deux ? Il trébucha et s'étala dans la boue, retenant de justesse un cri étranglé qui mourut sur sa langue. 

Son pull se mit à lui coller à la peau. Il tremblait, de froid, de peur, de fatigue. Pourtant, sous ses mains, la boue avait été remplacée par de l'herbe, bien grasse, verte, avec quelques pissenlits et de jolis pâquerettes, comme celle des cartes postales. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée plus tôt, ce qui était assez compliqué à croire, puisqu'elle s'étalait à perte de vue devant lui. Jusqu'à s'arrêter net pour laisser la place au ciel, d'un bleu aussi profond que devait être le ravin au bout de ses cils. Il se releva tant bien que mal, les membres secoués de spasmes, des sanglots déchirant sa gorge. Derrière lui, la forêt avait disparu, et avec elle ses cadavres d'arbres décharnés, sa boue, qui avait pourtant séchée sur ses vêtements et sa peau, et ses bruits. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la vue, c'était l'ouïe qui lui faisait défaut. Tout était devenu silence. Et c'était très loin de le rassurer. 

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour, de repartir de là où il pensait être venu, lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et, encore une fois, il se demanda comment il avait pu ne rien remarquer avant que cela ne soit trop évident pour l'ignorer. Il aurait été incapable de dire exactement ce qui se mouvait à à peine deux mètres du vide. Cela ressemblait à une femme, à la peau aussi claire que la lune, invisible cette nuit-là, aux cheveux aussi rouges que le brasier de l'Enfer, et au corps aussi mince que la flamme d'une chandelle. Pour sûr, cette créature n'était pas humaine, même si elle en avait toutes les similitudes. À commencer par ses yeux d'ambre qu'elle rivait sur lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû avoir peur de ce regard, se sentir menacer, semblable à une biche repérée par son prédateur et sur le point d’être dévorée vivante, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était dangereuse, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien de terrifiant. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt intéressée, un brin curieuse. Elle se demandait quel genre de fou avait bien pu s'aventurer sur ses terres et ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle déplia ses interminables jambes, dissimulées sous la gaze blanche de sa robe qui s'étendait autour d'elle comme une rosace. Au bout de ses doigts, à peine plus épais que des allumettes, s'étiraient des griffes laiteuses et acérées qui auraient probablement pu déchiqueter la chair d'une simple pression. 

Elle avait un aspect tout bonnement épouvantable, presque monstrueux, cependant, rien de mauvais ne s'échappait d'elle. Il cligna des paupières, plusieurs fois, très rapidement, comme pour chasser un brouillard particulièrement coriace. Mais chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux, elle était un peu plus réelle que la précédente, et un peu plus près aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste en face de lui, ou lui juste en face d'elle, il n'aurait su le dire. Elle leva la main à hauteur de son visage et, alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle pourrait lui transpercer la rétine d'un simple mouvement du petit doigt, l'entoura de ses paumes froides comme le cristal. Son visage était splendide, superbe de perfection. Des traits esquissés au pinceau, un nez fin et droit, à la grecque, un front haut et lisse, une bouche écarlate, comme ses cheveux, et des taches de rousseur. Il y en avait tant qu'il aurait été impossible de les compter et, maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer à sa guise, il constata qu'elle en avait partout, sur sa gorge, ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses bras. En avait-elle aussi sous sa robe ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle qu'abominable ? C'était inhumain. Et fascinant. Hypnotique. Tant et si bien qu'il ne la vit pas se rapprocher pour embrasser sa bouche. Toute sa chair se mit à crépiter, à scintiller, à se consumer, semblable à une étoile filante, une météore dont elle était le centre de gravité. 

—Mon beau mortel, croassa-t-elle. Tu es aussi tendre que je l'imaginais. 

Elle se coula entre ses bras et disparut en même temps que lui. Il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'un instant, et pourtant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, trois heures s'étaient écoulées et son lit était trempé de sueur tiède, qui baignait encore son front luisant. Il ne vit pas, seule trace de son rêve agité, les quatre griffes sur sa joue et la petite marque dans son cou en forme de lune...


	2. Lune de midi

Il était midi, et pourtant la Lune trônait fièrement au milieu du ciel outremer, superbe croissant qui couronnait sa Terre avec amour. Le jeune homme, les yeux rivés sur elle, n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de sa présence, encore moins du pourquoi de l'absence du Soleil, qui aurait dû être à son zénith, son point le plus culminant, irradiant ses rayons les plus chauds. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, et il hésitait encore entre continuer de s'émerveiller ou commencer à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Mais c'est que c'était si beau, inattendu, parfaitement incroyable, il ne pouvait s'en détourner. C'était le milieu de la journée et le monde était toujours plongé en plein cœur de la nuit. Il ne faisait pas froid, pourtant, et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué ; tous s'activaient autour de lui. 

—Vous la voyez, vous aussi ?

Il sursauta et se retourna, dans un même mouvement, vers la voix douce et chaleureuse. C'était une femme sans âge, à la peau claire parsemée de taches de rousseur particulièrement éclatantes, aux yeux verts en amande et aux cheveux flamboyants. S'il avait cru aux légendes, il se serait sûrement fait la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait plus que de raison à l'étoile manquante, mais il fut tellement happée par l'aura lumineuse qui se dégageait d'elle, ainsi que par sa beauté qu'il n'en fit rien et mit un temps considérable à se souvenir de sa question. 

—La Lune ?

L'inconnue ne le regardait pas, elle fixait l'astre argenté au-dessus de leur tête. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, comme auparavant il ne pouvait les détacher de la Lune. 

—Elle est si belle.

—Magnifique, réussit-il à articuler, sans savoir s'il parlait plutôt du satellite ou de la créature qui souriait devant lui.

—J'ai vraiment bien fait.

Il revint lentement à lui, sans pour autant cesser d'admirer la courbe de son front.

—Pardon ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

—Connaissez-vous le conte de la Lune et du Soleil, jeune homme ?

—L'un meurt en embrassant l'autre pour lui laisser sa place et ainsi de suite, pour l'éternité. 

—Dans les grandes lignes, c'est cela. 

—Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

Elle ne répondit pas durant de longues minutes, si bien qu'il crut qu'elle ne répondrait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte ses doigts fins à sa bouche, l'air soudain mélancolique.

—À votre avis, que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit là à cette heure ?

—Elle a refusé d'embrasser le Soleil.

—Le Soleil a refusé de l'embrasser, corrigea-t-elle doucement. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

—J'ai cru en mourir, mais, désormais, je réalise à quel point j'ai bien fait. Elle est splendide vue d'ici. 

—Je ne...

—Je finirai sûrement par dépérir de ne plus jamais l'embrasser, mais ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de la voir pour toujours, à toute heure de la nuit et du jour, ici, au milieu du ciel, me remplacer ? 

—Nous avons besoin de vous. On ne survivrait pas sans soleil, quand bien même ce spectacle est superbe.

—Superbe, oui, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Sublime. 

—Sublime, mais impossible. Impensable, du moins.

—Vous ne seriez peut-être plus là pour l'admirer, mais, moi, si. Alors pourquoi pas.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il se retrouva secoué par une force invisible. Il tourna la tête vers elle, qui lui souriait, quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux intensément verts, et qui disparaissait, comme la buée que l'on a soufflé sur la fenêtre. Il ouvrit alors les yeux sur sa petite sœur, déjà toute prête dans sa jolie robe jaune, ses longs cheveux bruns noués sur sa nuque. Derrière les rideaux, le jour n'était pas encore levé. Un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve.

—S'il te plaît ! Tu avais promis qu'on irait voir le lever du soleil. Ça fait des mois que j'attends !

Le lever du soleil. Il pouvait dès lors deviner les reflets roses que prenait le ciel, annonciateurs d'une journée ensoleillée. Il resta de longues secondes complètement hébété sur le bord de son lit.

—Alors, tu viens ? insista sa sœur.

Il se tourna vers elle.

—Évidemment, il ne faut surtout pas rater ça. Allons-y !

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait manqué ce précieux moment où la Lune embrassait le Soleil pour le laisser vivre à sa place, le temps de quelques heures, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait pu contempler la beauté du second sans se brûler les yeux. Mais pas le cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !


End file.
